


Brittana One-Shots

by heartofsnixx



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnixx/pseuds/heartofsnixx
Summary: Hi! I love Brittana and writing! This is kinda unconventional ig, but I didn't want to start a prompt meme so bear with me. I would love to get requests in the comments for one-shots to write please! <3





	1. Chapter 1

Hi loves! I wanna do something that I've never done before that seems fun. I want to write a collection of one-shots, but I need requests. Ask me for anything, and I'll do my best to write for you. Please don't let this flop and have fun with requests!


	2. Season 2, Episode 8

“Oh, did the Glee girl meeting end already?” Finn asked as Santana walked past him in the hallway. She whipped around. “What are you talking about?” she asked. He bit his lip and looked down. "Uhh…” he mumbled. “No no Finnocence, explain.” she demanded. “There’s a Glee girl meeting in the choir room.” he elaborated. 

Santana stormed down the hallway and into the choir room. “Why didn’t you tell me that we were having a Glee girls meeting?” she demanded. Rachel looked at her with a faint look of annoyance. “This is a meeting for Glee girls with boyfriends. We’re gonna make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt.” she replied snottily. “Okay, I’m dating Puckerman.” Santana scoffed. Quinn rolled her eyes. “You’re getting naked with Puckerman.” she said. Santana clamped her lips together. “Besides, Puck can’t mess with Karofsky; he’s on probation. If he gets in a fight with him, he’ll be sent back to juvie.” Tina added. Rachel nodded. “Mm-hmm. Yeah, so now if you’ll excuse us.” Rachel said, raising an eyebrow at Santana. The Latina scoffed. “You’re so on my list, dwarf.” she said, crossing her arms. As she was leaving, she made direct eye contact with Brittany. Her eyes begged Brittany to do something, to stand up for her, but Britt remained silent. 

Santana exited the choir room and stomped down the hallway, covering her face to hide the tears that were beginning to stream down her face. “I can’t believe it.” she whispered to herself, rounding the corner and exiting the school. She hopped into the driver’s seat of her car and began to cry harder. When someone knocked on her window, she silently thanked God for her tinted windows. “Santana? Open the door.” she heard Brittany’s muffled voice call to her. The Latina sighed and wiped the tears from her face before opening her car door. 

“What do you want?” she asked tiredly. “Tana, I’m sorry.” the blonde said sadly. “For what? Not standing up for me in front of those girls that I desperately need a foothold with?” Santana asked. Brittany bit her lip. “Look, Britt, it’s fine. I’m fine. Just go away, please.” Santana begged. Her best friend took her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look into her eyes. “Stop lying to me.” Brittany said forcefully. Santana swallowed hard and cast her eyes down. “No, look the fuck back up, Santana.” Santana glanced back up at her friend’s face. “Stop lying.” the blonde said again, keeping her fingers on Santana’s face but loosening her grip slightly. “Lying about what?” Santana tried to play dumb, but her trembling voice betrayed her. “Quit playing dumb, Tana. And trust me, I know about being dumb. Stop lying about how much people’s comments and the way they feel about you doesn’t affect you. Stop acting like I’m the enemy and you can’t talk to me. Just stop.” Brittany said, removing her hand from Santana’s face and lightly stroking her hair. “I can’t, Britt.” Santana said as her mask finally cracked and she began to cry. 

“No, no, honey.” Brittany soothed, wrapping her friend in a hug. They heard the bell ring, and a few minutes later, Artie wheeled up behind them. “Hey, Brittany, aren’t you coming to my house today?” he asked, in the condescending voice he saved for Brittany. “Please don’t leave me.” Santana whispered softly, almost inaudible. Brittany cupped Santana’s head in her hands. “I would never.” she whispered back. She let go of Santana for a moment and turned to Artie. “I’m sorry, but I can’t today.” she apologized. Artie huffed and rolled away. Brittany turned back to her sweet, tearful best friend and hugged her again. “I’m always here for you.” she whispered. Santana took a deep whiff of her best friend’s sweet scent, and hugged her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Glee, the characters, and most of the dialogue spoken in this! I don't take credit for anything but the new idea/continuation beyond the scene shown in the show.


	3. Season 3, Episode 13 - They Can't Kiss

Santana stormed out of Principal Figgins’ office, wiping away a tear quickly before Brittany caught up with her. “Hey, why are you so upset?” the blonde asked, placing a soothing hand on Santana’s shoulder. The brunette sighed. “It’s just that, it took me so long to accept who I am, and now that I finally have, I’m not allowed to show it? It’s just not fair, Britt. I love you, and I shouldn’t have to hide that.” she said softly. Brittany smiled sadly and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I love you too, baby.” she whispered, hugging Santana tightly and pressing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Yo, Mr. Schue, I’ve got a song to sing, if ya don’t mind.” Santana said, hopping up from her chair and walking to the front of the room. “This song is for Britts, in case any of you dimwits can’t figure that out.” she said shortly before the piano started to play.

 

_Every time I see you, I die a little more_

_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_It’ll never be enough_

_As you drive me to my house_

_I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down_

_You and I both have to hide_

_On the outside where I can't be yours and you_

_Can't be mine_

_But I know this_

_We got a love that is hopeless_

 

Brittany sighed as she watched Santana sing, eyes brimming with tears.

 

_Why can’t I hold you in the street?_

_Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can’t it be like that?_

_‘Cause I’m yours._

_Why can’t I say that I’m in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish it could be like that_

_Why can’t it be like that?_

_‘Cause I’m yours._

 

Santana looked over at Brittany, a tiny, barely visible tear rolling down at her cheek. Brittany blew a kiss to her sweet, heartbroken girlfriend.

 

_It's obvious you're meant for me_

_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_

_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can’t I hold you in the street?_

_Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can’t it be like that?_

_‘Cause I’m yours._

_Why can’t I say that I’m in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish it could be like that_

_Why can’t it be like that?_

_‘Cause I’m yours._

 

Santana’s breathing was ragged, and the tears in her eyes were starting to glisten and spill over onto her cheeks.

 

_I don't wanna live love this way_

_I don't wanna hide us away_

_I wonder if it ever will change_

_I'm living for that day_

_Someday_

 

_When you hold me in the street_

_And you kiss me on the dance floor_

_I wish that we could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that_

_'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_

_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't it be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_

_I wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_I wish that it could be like that_

_Why can't we be like that?_

_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that_

_Wish we could be like that._

 

Santana finished her song and looked down at the ground as Brittany leapt up and gave her a hug. “That was beautiful.” the blonde whispered as she wiped Santana’s tears away with gentle strokes. “That was great, Santana. Why that song in particular?” Mr. Schuester asked. Santana sniffled. “Well, I was just informed that I’m no longer allowed to kiss my girlfriend in public because some Bible-thumper complained to Figgins. So yeah, this song pretty much expresses my feelings right now. It took me so, so long to accept that I’m in love with Brittany, so this disgusting, blatant expression of homophobia is just killing me.” Santana snapped before stomping back to her chair and sitting down. “That’s totally unacceptable. I’m going to go complain.” Rachel said before flouncing out of the room, followed closely by Quinn. “They’re here for us, baby.” Brittany whispered, locking her arms around Santana’s waist. Only then did she feel Santana relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Secret Love Song by Little Mix. 
> 
> Please request, y'all. I don't have many already written ones, and I don't want to run out within like 6 chapters. 
> 
> *I do not own Glee or the characters, just my ideas.*
> 
> I feel like this one is very fitting because I'm publishing during Pride Month. 
> 
> In the spirit of Pride, I want everyone to know that your feelings are valid, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. I don't care if you're gay, straight, lesbian, bi, trans, ace, pan, demi, etc. As long as you are kind and loving, you are perfectly fine. No matter who tries to cut you down and tell you your feelings are wrong, know that I and many others are here, loving and supporting behind a screen. We may not be there to help in person, but seriously, if you ever have a problem, don't hesitate to reach out. I don't bite. I love each and every single one of you. You all deserve to be yourself and happy. You all matter, and I love you all. So please, embrace your feelings (but make sure you're safe) and don't let anyone tell you to stop. Power to you all. <3


	4. Season 3, Episode 6

Santana jumped off the stage after she finished singing. “What did you just say to her?” she demanded, pointing to Finn. He gave her a weird look. “I said I thought you were great.” he responded, chuckling slightly. Santana shook her head. “No. You’re lying.” she said desperately. “No, he literally just said that.” Rachel piped up, looking back and forth at them. 

Brittany began to step further up on the stage, ready to be there if she was needed. “Did you tell her too?” she asked, voice cracking. Will stood up. “Santana.” he warned. “Everyone’s gonna know now, because of you.” she cried, pointing at him again, this time more forcefully. “The whole school already knows. And you know what, they don’t care.” Finn said. “Not just the school, you idiot! Everyone!” she shouted, interrupting him. Finn looked at her again, shaking his head. “What are you talking a…” 

He was cut off by a hard slap to the face. Everyone’s jaw dropped, and the auditorium fell into complete silence before Santana ran off. “Finn, are you okay?” Mr. Schuester asked, walking down the stairs. “Yeah, I’m just confused. Why’d she hit me? And why’d she say everyone would know?” Finn asked. Mercedes stepped forward to the edge of the stage. “So you really don’t know?” she asked incredulously. Finn shook his head, completely dumbfounded. 

“Finn, for once in your life could you stop being such a stuck-up prick and realize you did something wrong? You hurt her.” Brittany snapped suddenly. No one expected that kind of reaction from their soft, sweet, daft Brittany, but guess what? When it came to Santana, all that innocence and naïveté disappeared. She would fight for her girlfriend. Finn spluttered a few times before Brittany collected herself enough to quietly storm off the stage in the same direction Santana went. 

Her pace picked up as she moved through the hallways, heading to the empty courtyard she knew Santana would be hiding in. Call her dumb all you wanted, but she knew Santana like the back of her hand. “Santana, it’s me.” Britt called out softly, not wanting to upset the girl any further. She heard a few sniffles from behind a tree, and as she crept over, she could see the beautiful girl crying her eyes out. Santana looked up at her girlfriend tearfully, and behind the tears Brittany could see pure, unfiltered terror. “I’m scared, B-Britt.” she stammered, her breath coming in short gasps as she cried. 

Brittany’s heart melted and she instantly dropped to her knees in front of her sobbing girlfriend. “I’m here for you. Forever and always.” she murmured, tugging Santana away from the tree and into her arms. Santana’s sobs came at full force now, shaking both girls’ bodies violently as she cried. Brittany couldn’t help the tears from leaking out of her eyes too, but with steely resolve she told herself she wasn’t going to cry. No. She was going to be strong because that’s what Santana needed. “They’re going to h-h-hate me.” the dark haired girl cried. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana’s soft hair as she murmured sweet nothings and promises. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” Brittany began to sing quietly, smiling softly when she felt Santana relax a little. 

“You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Santana sniffled and pulled back from Brittany to wipe her eyes. “You’re my sunshine, Britty.” 

Brittany’s eyes softened and she leaned forward to press a light kiss on the other girl’s lips. Santana grabbed the blonde’s hand and threaded their fingers together loosely. 

“Take me home?” the smaller girl asked timidly. Brittany beamed and scooped her up in her arms without hesitation. 

“Whatever you need, darling.”

And when the girls were falling asleep hours later, filled to the brim with ice cream, reality TV, sweet lady kisses, and some rosé Mrs. Pierce had given them (only for emergencies), Brittany could have sworn she heard a faint whisper in the room.

“I’m going to marry you someday.” 

And Santana could have sworn she heard the softest of replies. 

“Not if I marry you first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new friend (?) (I hope she's a friend/ will soon be a friend, we haven't talked a lot yet) gave me this idea. She doesn't have a user but she's very sweet and has been very supportive lately, giving me a few different prompts. So thank you for that bb!
> 
> I don't own Glee, the characters, and some of the dialogue spoken in this! I don't take credit for anything but the new idea/continuation beyond the scene shown in the show. 
> 
> Also, idk if ppl just don't want to make suggestions, but I would love any help I can get. I promise I won't judge, loves. I just need a little assistance. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day and please remember to be kind and never, ever force anyone into doing anything they aren't ready for because it can really be damaging to them.


	5. Season 3, Episode 7

“B-B-B-Britt.” Santana stuttered. Brittany gripped her phone tightly. Santana sounded like she was in distress. She knew today was the day Santana was going to come out to her abuela, but she didn’t know the outcome yet.

“I-I’m at Quinn’s. C-can you come over?” she whispered again. Brittany was instantly in the car, and not 5 minutes later and after breaking every traffic law in Lima, she was knocking on Quinn’s bedroom door. 

Quinn opened the door, her hair in a frizzy bun atop her head and her mascara streaking down her face. It was obvious she had been crying too. 

“Is she ok?” Brittany demanded. She heard a quiet sob from inside Quinn’s room that she recognized as Santana’s, so she pushed past her friend to get to Santana. 

“It’s bad, Britt. It’s really bad.” Quinn croaked. Her voice was hoarse from the crying she had been doing. The Unholy Trinity, while they had their problems, were sisters through and through and when one was hurting, the others were hurting. 

Santana was curled up under blankets on Quinn’s bed, convulsing with sobs. Brittany’s heart broke as she looked at the devastated girl who looked so tiny under the mound of blankets. 

“Santana?” Brittany asked quietly, sitting next to her girlfriend and placing her hand on the upset girl’s face. 

Santana lurched forward and right into Brittany’s arms. “She told me to get out. She doesn’t love me anymore, Britt.” the girl choked out, voice raw with emotion. Brittany winced. Santana’s abuela was one of the most important women in her girlfriend’s life and her rejection must have crushed Santana. 

“But I do. Quinn does. We know that she’s wrong.” Brittany tried, pressing her cheek to the side of Santana’s head. Quinn lightly placed herself on the bed on the other side of Santana and took her hand. 

“But she’s never going to speak to me again. She basically disowned me as her granddaughter. She hates me. What am I going to do?” Santana wailed. Quinn felt a fresh wave of tears behind her eyes and sniffed as they began to fall. 

Brittany sighed, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You know what I love about you?” she asked suddenly. Santana looked up at her with wide eyes. 

“I love that you never give up. You’re the strongest, bravest person I know and you’re confident in it too. I also love that you can break down to us because you know you’re safe. I love that you came up with the Unholy Trinity and even though Quinn is the leader technically, you never hesitate to put her in her place or challenge her. I love that you and your mom cook together every Sunday night and dance around the kitchen singing into spatulas. I love that you’re such a good singer and dancer, yet you barely try to get solos because you don’t want to leave me behind to sway in the background. I love that you always smell like cinnamon and vanilla. I love that you embrace your boob job. I love that you volunteer at the orphanage because even though you don’t want to admit it to anyone else you know, you do have a heart and it breaks when you think of little kids without homes. I love that you hang out at your dad’s office when he has really little kids come in so that you can help calm them down before their appointment. I love that no matter how much you pretend to hate the Glee Club, you would kill for all of them. I love that you love me. But most of all, I love that you are you. Unapologetically so. And no matter what some old dinosaur lady with bats in her uterus says, you are perfect just the way you are.” 

Quinn choked out a little whimper through her tears. Britt’s face was damp with tears by now, and though Santana’s sobs had quieted, she was still crying. 

“How’d you get so smart, Britt?” Quinn asked quietly. She saw small smiles flash across both girls’ faces. Yes, she stole Santana’s line, but she made it work. 

“That’s my line, Q.” Santana mumbled, like clockwork. Brittany shot Quinn a grateful look. 

Santana slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes like an adorable little panda, Britt thought. “Unholy Trinity?” she asked quietly, sticking her hand out. 

Quinn smiled. “Forever.” she promised, covering Santana’s hand with her own. 

“And always.” Brittany finished, adding her hand in and squeezing the others’ hands lightly. Santana sniffled before leaning forward, pulling her girls into a tight hug. 

“Thank you both. For everything.” she whispered. Brittany buried her face into the crook of Santana’s neck and took a deep, shuddery breath. Quinn’s hand made its way up to rest on Santana’s cheek, and there the three of them sat, reveling in each other’s love and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Again, I do not own Glee or the characters. 
> 
> I just want to say to any of you that are struggling with your sexuality or coming out, I love you and I support you. Don't be afraid to be yourself, but if it's not safe for you to be yourself, don't do anything dangerous. I understand how hard it can be, and I know that people can be so cruel. Just know that I love you all. Please be kind and loving my dears. 
> 
> Also, thank you to my friend who also asked for the previous chapter. Thanks for requesting, love, I really appreciate it. It may be easier for me to put my insta handle up so y'all can DM me, but let me think that over. Thank y'all so much for reading! Love you all!


	6. Cuddle Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana’s scared of thunderstorms and Britt’s always there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nadiahilkerfan for requesting this one! I’m sorry it took me so long: I got sick and really couldn’t motivate myself to do much besides sleep. I hope you like it! And they aren’t girlfriends in this but when I started writing it this was just how it flowed.

“Brittany, dear, could you get the door please?”

Brittany shot Rachel and Kurt an apologetic glance as she stood up from the kitchen table. Whoever was at the door was knocking frantically, which confused the blonde. But the confused look on her face melted away when she saw a distraught Santana on her doorstep.

“It’s thundering, Britt. And you didn’t answer your phone, so I just came over here… are you busy?”

Santana’s eyes were red like she had been crying, her hair and clothes were sopping wet, and she was clutching a now soaked pillow to her chest, and Brittany cursed herself for not remembering Santana’s opposition to storms.

Brittany opened her mouth to answer Santana’s question but paused when she saw the girl’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush. She turned around to see Rachel and Kurt staring at the two of them.

“What’s wrong, Santana? You look like you just saw a ghost.” Kurt sounded genuinely concerned, but he got no answer. Santana blinked twice and ran up the stairs and into Brittany’s room, slamming the door loudly.

Brittany winced. “Sorry, guys, I think you should leave. We can finish the project some other time.”

Once they were out the door, Brittany took her time cleaning the kitchen table off, knowing Santana would want to change into some dry clothes and dry her hair. When she finally walked into her bedroom, Santana was curled up into a ball on her bed, pulling her knees tighter to her chest at every clap of thunder. 

Britt’s face fell, but she said nothing, just quickly changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before climbing in bed and tugging Santana closer to her. As soon as the lamp was switched off, the house shook with a deafening clap of thunder that made the smaller girl shriek and burrow into Brittany’s arms. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here, love. I won’t let anything hurt you.” Brittany murmured as she pressed a kiss to the crown of Santana’s head. 

Santana was shaking, her panicked breaths heating up the skin of Brittany’s neck where her head was buried. “They know now.” she croaked, and Brittany could hear both the pain and fear in her voice.

“We don’t know that they know. They could think you were here for some other reason.”

“They’re smart, Britt. They’ll figure it out.”

The two laid together in silence, Brittany’s arms locked around Santana and hands never ceasing their vertical strokes up and down her back. Their legs were tangled together, and as the storm died down, so did Santana’s fear. She finally fell into a peaceful sleep, body relaxing in Brittany’s arms, but not before whispering a tiny “thank you” in the crook of her best friend’s neck.

———————————————————————— 

Santana walked into the choir room and instantly knew something was wrong. The energy was different, and the faces staring back at her gave her a sick feeling. They knew. But she put on a brave face, pretended she had no idea about the mocking thoughts in their head. Never show fear, that was her mantra. Instead, she focused on Brittany’s smiling face, the smiling face that had made her breakfast this morning, and drove her home to change before school. Of course she gravitated towards that piece of sunshine that masqueraded as a human. Never a judgemental word, never an insult, never a refusal. But enough of that. Just best friends, that’s what she told herself every day. So she sat next to her best friend, smiling gratefully as her sunshine handed her a cup of coffee and a piece of sheet music. 

Brittany’s smile was a little strained and her eyes looked pained, but she immediately caught Santana up in a conversation about Spanish class. Santana knew what she was doing, so she played along, but Brittany couldn’t keep it up forever. As soon as there was a lull in the conversation, she heard exactly what Brittany had been trying to protect her from. 

“So, that storm last night, huh?” Her back stiffened almost imperceptibly, but Finn noticed.

“Oh, yeah, really bad. Man, that thunder was loud. I heard that Amelia’s little sister started crying.”

“Well, isn’t that normal for little kids? I mean, they don’t ever pretend to be tougher than they really are. If they’re scared, they show it.”

“For sure. Santana, did you hear the storm last night?”

Santana clenched her jaw, trying to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes but failing. “You don’t know me.” she spat. Her shaking fingers tried to grab her bag, only for her to give up the 3rd time it fell from her grip, and she ran out of the room with a hand covering her mouth to contain any sobs.

Brittany had whirled around before she was even halfway out of the room, eyes full of anger. “Who the hell do you think you are? What’s wrong with you, making fun of her like that?” Her voice was loud and furious, but Puck and Finn wouldn’t back down.

“She makes fun of us! And she pretends to be so tough and fearless, but a little thunder scares her? Of course we’re going to jump on this chance.”

Brittany didn’t have to look to know that some of the other students were nodding or trying to suppress smiles at the thought of big, bad Santana Lopez being scared of thunderstorms. “She’s scared of thunder because when she was 8 years old, her parents left her home alone in a bad thunderstorm. It was so bad that a tree fell in their backyard and landed on part of their house. Santana was just sitting in the living room watching TV, and a tree landed not 6 feet from where she was sitting, and she’s been scared of thunder ever since. So before you make fun of her for being scared, just remember why.”

The smiles dropped from Tina, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine’s faces, but Puck and Finn still wouldn’t budge, and now Artie had joined their crusade. “She makes fun of us all the time, but now we can’t make fun of her just because she had a bad experience as a kid? All of us did: she knows that.” Leave it to Artie to hate on Santana. They’d been on bad terms for a while. 

“I’m not saying she doesn’t make fun of you. We’re trying to work on that. But the difference is, as much as you guys don’t want to admit it, if Santana stopped making comments, it wouldn’t feel right. You’re used to them; they don’t hurt your feelings, they just annoy you. With her, any little comment made at any time will hurt her because that’s just her. She puts up walls and strong defenses to protect herself.”

With that, Brittany picked up both hers and Santana’s bag and stormed out of the room. She found Santana sitting on the stairs, and with a weak smile, offered the now sobbing girl her hand. “Let’s skip and go home. We have cookie dough in the freezer, and the Kardashians are calling our names.” Santana gave her a tiny smile, wiping the tears from her eyes, and took her hand, letting Brittany wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her out to the car. 

“Thanks, Britt.” Santana couldn’t express her gratitude eloquently enough, so that would have to do for now. Maybe at some point, she’d be able to tell her sunshine how she really felt, but today wasn’t that day. 

“Anytime. You know I love you.” And Brittany meant that. Maybe Santana didn’t know how much yet, but she would in time. Britt was willing to wait. 

Glassy dark eyes met bright blue ones, and the real, genuine smile that spread across Santana’s face lit up Brittany’s heart. The raindrops suddenly falling from the sky made them laugh and pick up their pace, running until they were able to slide into Brittany’s car and shut the doors.

“Maybe there’ll be more thunder tonight.” Santana’s tone was light and hopeful, but shaky like she was nervous. 

Brittany looked over at her and winked. “I sure hope so. You’re my favorite cuddle buddy.”


End file.
